Petey Phantom
by Red 'Allen' Walker
Summary: A fieldtrip, a teen that could pass through walls, an internship at SI. WhIcH oF tHeM cOuLD pOsSibLY gO wRONg? (Ans: The field trip. So is everything else stated in non-chronological order.) (IronDad & SpiderSon) This is more of an AU than a Crossover


**_Spider-Man:Homecoming/Danny Phantom Crossover_**

**_ZIS IS EN AU. OKIE?_**

**_I am making Peter Parker into Danny Fenton in this fic. It's not the normal crossover where Danny meets Peter cuz their superheros, no. Peter is Danny. I changed stuff too soooo yeah._**

**_Ned is adorbable. Yes. You heard me. Adorbable. And trust me, I tried my best to make them as in character as possible._**

**_LEZGO_**

What would you do if you were a teenager on a field trip that will change your (after)life forever?

What would you feel if you saw that bus coming round the corner to pick you and your classmates up and send you off?

Probably nothing, except maybe excitement, dread or boredom, because you didn't know what would happen next yet.

That was the case for one Peter Benjamin Parker, based on Queens with a lovely, normal, sweet little life with his aunt May Parker, here on sweet, sweet planet Earth. The best friend to Ned Leeds, somewhat a little bit but not really acquainted with MJ, and favorite stress reliever aka punching bag for Eugene "Flash" Thompson. You know, that Peter Parker.

Peter was, take note, happily minding his own business and chatting with Ned while waiting for the bus when fate decided that he was the perfect candidate for being f*cked with.

He didn't know that the simple action of riding a bus would set the whole scheme in motion, off and about.

Mr. Harrison was on the small walkway of the bus, risking his life to talk to his students as the driver (high-speed) weaves through the traffic.

"Hello, class of 9:15 AM," He drawled, "did any of you remember where we're going today?"

Peter was the only one who bothered to shake his head, causing Mr. Harrison to frown. Whether it was due to the fact that Peter didn't know or that no-one else bothered to reply to him.

"Well, I can't blame you kids, it really isn't a famous place." He grimaced. "We're going to Amity Corp. to watch a demonstration by their up and coming pioneers in bioengineering, chemistry, and etc."

"Dude," Ned whispers, and Peter turns to acknowledge him, "You think you're kinda betraying your Stark internship cuz you're like going into a rival company or something?"

Peter gives him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding? I don't even work like, actual work there. I don't handle files, just the typical coffee."

"Yeah, but you get to peak."

"What no!" He whisper-screams, and carefully looks around the bus hoping no-one heard his outburst. He feels relief wash over him when he sees Flash was seated there in the far front of the bus. He frowns at Ned. "The stuff is always in boxes. Like stashes even if they're just folders. Industry secrets you know?" Ned nods fervently. "And there's also the NDA's and all that."

"Ok. Ok. Ok." Ned speaks quickly.

Peter grins. "If this is anything illegal, it's spying." Ned mouths a silent 'oh' amd giggles heartily as his agreement.

"I still can't belive you have a Stark internship. Stereotypical coffee or not."

Peter smiles.

The wheels on the bus go around and around. And it continually did so until they came into an abrupt stop sending everyone flying forward. No, it wasn't a crash, the driver is just really crappy. Peter, being the lightweight child that he is, literally hits the seat in front of him, earning an annoyed (and rude) remark from the person in front of him.

As everyone shuffles off the bus, Ned fusses over him. Flash did a number on Peter the day before, and from the fact that Peter was wearing really long sleeves even though it's hot out and has the slightest limp, he had every right to be fussy.

"Dude." Ned frowns but Peter waves him off with a smile and proclamations of 'I'm fine'.

As he assists Peter off the bus ('No, seriously Ned, I'm good!') he points at the driver.

"You, sir, are a public hazard."

And then hops off the bus.

Amity Corp's architectural choice was, eccentric to say the least. It looked like a vertically stretched, upside-down pyramid. With an obnoxious, glowing name.

Peter questioned their design choices. Whatever benefit of the doubt he gave them, he immediately lost when they stepped inside the building. And Peter was not one to judge based on first impressions.

There were green swirl patterns in the walls and all over the place, making distance and objects impossible to discern. The color scheme they chose was apparently swirls (Peter was sure swirls wasn't a color) and pristine white. Normally, white went with everything, but this... this is the exception. It looked okay, but he can't help but wonder why. There was a dark blue-gray carpet laid across the floor.

A kind-faced gentleman approached the lost group.

"Hello, there. You are the group from Midtown I presume?" Mr. Harrison's eyes lit up at the sight of help and introduced the class. Peter squinted to look at the man's badge. He lost his glasses sometime within the week, and he decided that his old glasses would (hopefully) do the trick. As expected, they didn't.

"Oh, My name is Novo Ortigas. I'm your tour guide." He smiled. He gestured towards the expanse of the lobby infront of the 'eager' class.

As the muted clicking off footsteps went further and further towards the lobby, Peter's attention was fixed on the man.

'Clark Gray.' And it had a different face.

"Hey, Ned, our guide has a different ID?" He taps his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Ned looks at the guy in question. "What you mean?"

"It says Clark Gray, that's not his ID."

"Maybe he borrowed it or something?" Ned offered.

Peter shivered. "I just don't feel too good about this."

They were lead into an auditorium, that gently sloped downwards. The floor was made with actual wood encased in a thick amount of resin (Peter wondered what would happen if a contrapion fell and crashed into the floor). It looked like their school's budget auditoriums, but of course much bigger. The slope downwards was filled with seats, and the walls had a sloping line that cut the panels into top and bottom halves. The top was adorned with portraits of their spokespersons and their logos. The bottom halves were plain gray, padded soundproofing.

Peter and co. opted for the front rows, because apparently they were the first ones there, aside from a couple of reporters for the event.

When they realized that no one else was going to come to their poorly advertised demonstration, they began.

They were the 'pioneers' of a new age mode of transportation. Teleportation. With aliens and robots running all over the city, Peter was sure that nothing is even impossible these days. Well, there are, but the lines were blurred.

These scientists were apparently inspired by the movie Small Hero 7 or the game CraftYours because they introduced the concept of portals to other realms where the concept distance was lost or differently scaled.

And because their idea meant transcending through space and time and phasing through realms, they decided that their logo and mascot (why did they even need a mascot?) was a ghost.

The conference concluded with only the Midtown class and one less reporter.

"I have an idea. How about we show the kids what we're actually talking about Jackie? There's not a lot of them anyways." The woman up on the stage beamed. With the biggest grin and thumbs up from 'Jackie' the woman immediately pushed them all out of the doors and into an elevator.

"This actually a project of ours since our college days, so they are well about 2 decades in the works." She smiled, and Peter wondered how old she was. She didn't look a day over dare he say 25.

When the elevator doors opened, the surroundings felt much darker, so when sparks of light came from the far left, it was very easy to be drawn to it. They were perched on a viewing deck that was overlooking all their projects.

There were people soldering and piecing together technology all over the place. But at the center of it all was the most prized portal. Oh yeah, 'Clark'-slash-Novo was there too, but he was gone before Peter could take a better, not that blurry look. Peter learned that if he formed a fist in his hands and look through a tiny hole, he could see better. Thank YouTube for that.

"It's done but we haven't tested it yet. We wanted to finish implementing a lockdown system to contain it. We don't know how it will react, so it was better to be safe."

The entire class nodded.

"Do you want to see it?!" Jackie appeared from nowhere, startling everyone. "Come on down kids! It's perfectly safe!"

"Now, whatever you do, don't step across the yellow-black line. It's for your safety."

The class lined up, and piled up to see everything in action.

"Dude, come on, let's have a look!" Ned nudged Peter towards the group.

Unfortunately there were too many people. There was a tight spot in between the class and the wall, perfect for a really tiny person. Peter squeezed himself into the space while Ned looked from over his shoulder.

A man infront prepared to speak. Then Peter felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to face them.

"Parker, get out of there. That's my spot."

"Eww Flash, get your own." Ned huffed.

"I said move."

Peter frowned. He actually wanted to see the demonstration, no matter how weird it sounded. What was that noise anyway? He couldn't hear Flash all that well. He chose to ignore the bully's insults and starts to turn around when he gets pushed. Hard. Causing him to fall on the ground. Hard.

There was a loud blaring siren, and the sound of metals clicking together.

He was beyond the yellow-black line. A thick wall of glass was lowered from the ceiling, separating the testing area from the entrance of the viewing deck.

The portal whirred to life behind him. And inside, a swirling green abyss.

Then there was a computerized voice. "Portal Unstable."

"Collapsing imminent."

That can't be good. The metal tables rattled.

Flash looked horrified. But Peter didn't dwell on that. He saw their mouths move, and Ned gripping Flash's shoulders and shaking him. Yelling something akin to 'why did you push him?!' He wasn't so sure. It was hard to hear behind thick glass.

Thinking quickly, Peter looked around. There was a ledge up there, a bit high up and close to the ceiling. He needed to get as far from it as possible.

But that was too high.

There was no place to hide.

There was a locker. Maybe it could shield him from the blast.

Well it was better than nothing.

The blast blinded everyone before Peter could close the door.

\--

I forgot how I wanted to end this fic, but I wanted to write it now than wait too long for me to remember it. This has been in the works for 5 days. 5 DAYS. Please tell me if you spot any weird typos, weird stuff, weird aliens, weird cat in the corner gnawing on cables, is that even a cat, weird shady old lady feeding pigeons, etc. Ok thanks for reading, see ya later peeps!


End file.
